The Deception of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SXR123
Summary: There's a new transfer student at North High! But is this new student as nice as he appears? Kyon doesn't seem to think so and he might be right!


_**This is a short story that I've been writing for about a week now, this is just a short story to give myself a little time to come up with something for my other story. I also consider this a short break before I get back into writing it! I hope you all enjoy this story and I can't wait to see what you all think! Anyways, enjoy chapter 1!  
**_

_**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya does not belong to me, if it did; I'd get season 3 going already!**_

* * *

How do I get myself into these messes with her? Are they just drawn to me because I'm forced to stand next to her? It must be that. Because despite how much of a normal life I'd LIKE to have, I'm not allowed to have one solely because this crazy girl constantly gets me into trouble, along with the rest of our brigade… And now, here I am, running to save this crazy girl after all of this trouble she caused me. What the hell am I talking about? How nice of you to ask. Allow me to start from the beginning…

All of this started a few days ago during class when there was a sudden student transfer to our class, now you may think THAT'S weird, but trust me, it's not.

As class began, our teacher stood up tall in front of the class. After paying our respects to him and taking our seats, he gave a big smile and began to speak…

"Class! I've got great news! Today, we've got a transfer student all the way from America!"

Now that's odd. Why a sudden transfer? Don't they normally warn the students of a new transfer student? Why would there just suddenly be a new transfer student without warning us…

"His name is Seth, Seth Payne." The teacher looked towards the door and motioned for the student to come in, "Come on in Seth, don't be shy. We don't bite!"

I watched an American looking student walk in wearing normal, everyday clothes. Not the school uniform we're SUPPOSED to be wearing. What, he transfers in and isn't even wearing our uniform? Did this guy just appear out of nowhere? I glanced behind me to Haruhi, for a second I thought that she might have something to do with this. I mean, she's been acting odd for a few days now, especially around me.

I've noticed her looking at me weirdly and whenever I'm around Ms. Asahina… at all really, she gets REALLY angry. She doesn't show it, but I can see it, especially when I catch her looking at me. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and decided that this was just a random occurrence here at North High.

Seth bowed in respect to us all; I guess he's got an idea on how things work here in Japan. He stood back up and gave a large smile. A smile that sort of reminded me of Koizumi's... "Hello, everyone! My name is Seth Payne… well, my new teacher just told you all, but I thought I would introduce myself anyway!" I felt slightly embarrassed for him as he put his hand behind his head and began to scratch. "I hope I'll be comfortable here and I hope we all can become great friends!"

I suddenly felt a tight tug on the back of my collar before I had the feeling I was falling back. I felt a sharp sting in the back of my head as my head smashed into Haruhi's desk which caused me to shout out in pain. After thrusting myself upwards, I turned around and looked to Haruhi. "What was that for?!"

"Can you believe it Kyon?! ANOTHER mysterious transfer student! And this time we didn't even get a notice about it! This is just SCREAMING investigation!"

I rubbed now my now sore head and looked at her with utter disbelief. I should have known that she'd want to look into this. "Why should we bother? I mean, I think this has happened before."

"No way! Not like this!" She had that glow in her eyes that meant she's made up her mind, which means that no matter what I say, she's not going to back down from this. "I'm going to bring him to the brigade room after school!" She could hardly sit still; it was pretty funny to watch. I've seen Haruhi get excited before, but never like this.

"You're going to force him to join? Like Ms. Asahina and Koizumi?"

"Hey, they weren't forced; I just strongly insisted that they join." I rolled my eyes at this, "Besides, they both agreed to join after I asked! So relax! We're finally getting a new member! Who knows, maybe you'll finally have someone on the same rank as you!"

Wait, I'm the lowest rank?! "Alright then," I yawned and turned around, facing the front board. Our whole conversation was done in low voices, well, except for my shouting in the beginning. But can you blame me?

"So Seth, it looks like there's an open seat next to Kyon over there." Oh dammit, why tell him my stupid nickname?! I have a name dammit!

"Alright then!" He smiled and walked over to the empty seat next to me, sitting down.

Now that he was closer to me, I had the chance to glance over to him and see what he was like. Seth was wearing glasses that were either for show, or were actually supposed to help him. I'm not sure, I couldn't actually tell at this point. Since he wasn't in uniform he was wearing a red hoodie with a black undershirt. He was wearing baggie black jeans with blue sneakers.

"Hi! You're Kyon, right?"

I snapped back into reality after examining him for that small second as he said my name. "U-Um yeah… but my name isn't actually Kyon. It's actually—"

"Hi! I'm Haruhi Suzumiya!" Said the eccentric girl behind me.

"O-Oh!" Looks like he was completely surprised Haruhi was actually talking to him. I would be to, besides me and anyone else in the brigade room, she hardly talks to anyone. Then again, he doesn't know that. Maybe he's not very popular with the girls? "It's um, nice to meet you! Haruhi." He gave her this smug smile while addressing her by her first name. Hey wait… I'm the only one who's been allowed to do that!

I looked to Haruhi, expecting some angry response, but surprisingly she said nothing to this.

"I was talking to him you know."

"And now you're not, now stop interrupting me Kyon!" Grumbling, I turned away and put my attention to the front board, half listening to Haruhi's conversation with Seth.

"So you're from the states huh? What's it like there?"

Seth lightly laughed, "It's not as exciting as you'd think. I came from New York, so it's pretty boring. I mean, watching the news gets pretty depressing, because all there is to talk about is just murders, rapists and those sorts of things." He sighed and looked forward, "I'm glad I was able to transfer to Japan though, my parents didn't want me to live in New York anymore cause… well you know."

I heard Haruhi laugh at his stupid joke, which in turn caused me to grumble lightly. I don't know why I was getting so upset about this, but I decided to just ignore it for now.

Anyway, class continued like this. Haruhi and Seth continued bickering to each other about stupid things, even after lunch. After class ended though, Seth asked Haruhi if he'd like to come with her to pick up his school uniform in the office. I expected Haruhi to turn him down, but once again she agreed to go along with him, leaving me to myself and my lonesome walk to the brigade room.

I opened the door and waved hello to Nagato, Ms. Asahina and finally Koizumi, who had a board game set up already. "How are you doing this fine day Kyon?"

"A little confused to be honest," I sat my bag down and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Why's that?"

"Did your organization send over anyone to monitor Haruhi more closely or something?" I moved the first piece of the game.

Koizumi looked at me with a puzzled face, "Not that I know of. I haven't gotten word of any new agents coming in to watch over Ms. Suzumiya." He moved his piece. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we just got this sudden transfer student in our class. He's an American."

He had a troubled look on his face, "This is unexpected…"

My eye-brow rose at this. I mean something Koizumi didn't know? "You mean you have no idea who this person is?"

"Not a clue." Now I'm actually starting to get a little nervous. "What did you say his name was?"

"Seth Payne."

Koizumi placed his hand onto his chin and it seems like he was trying to think, "His name does ring a bell… but I can't place my finger on it…" Koizumi looked at me, "By the way, where is Ms. Suzumiya? I thought she would be here by now."

I scoffed and turned away, "She's off with Seth. Looks like the two of them hit it off and are practically best friends."

I heard a light chuckle and immediately turned my gaze to Koizumi, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing… I just thought it was a little funny that you're jealous of Seth."

I coughed at this, "W-What?! Why would I be jealous?"

"Well you do seem a little upset that Ms. Suzumiya is spending time with him."

I sighed and lied back in my chair, "I couldn't care less if anything happened between the two of them. Just do me a favor and ask your organization to look into this Seth guy. I don't know why, but it seems weird that he'd just kind of… show up."

"I don't think it's his sudden showing up that's got you worried…" Koizumi smiled that stupid smile he always had on."

Just as we finished talking the door swung open and Haruhi walked in holding Seth's wrist. "Hello everyone! I'd like everyone to meet the newest member of the SOS brigade! Seth Payne!" She pulled him inside and proceeded to show him off.

He smiled nervously and waved, "Hi there!" He looked over the room to see what kind of group he'd be dealing with. First he waved to me and I decided to lazily wave back. He walked up to Koizumi and reached out his hand, "Nice to meet you!"

Koizumi smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it, "It's a pleasure. I'm Itsuki Koizumi."

Seth smiled and walked over to Ms. Asahina, "Wow! Your maid outfit looks great!"

I looked in disbelief as Ms. Asahina actually started blushing at this, "You really think so?"

"Yeah! You look great!"

"I picked it out for her! You should see some of the other outfits I get her to wear!" Haruhi quickly stepped in, "That's Mikuru Asahina, the brigade's mascot! Don't you think she was an excellent choice?"

"It looks like she wears the costumes with great style! It's nice to meet you Ms. Asahina!"

Ms. Asahina turned away blushing and began to fidget with her fingers. This is unbelievable. I mean, he's only been here for three minutes and he's already got Ms. Asahina blushing?! I can only imagine the kind of reaction Nagato will have. I'm sure she'll be completely unaffected.

"You like to read?"

"Yes."

"What kind of books do you read?" He tried to look at the book she had in her hand.

She closed the book and set it on her lap. "That is none of your concern."

Yes! Good ole Nagato! You're still on my side! He's not all he's cracked up to be is he?

"Oh. Well, alright then." He smiled and bowed to her, "it's nice to meet you."

Haruhi ran over to Nagato and placed her arm around her neck and onto her shoulder, "This is Yuki Nagato! She's the brigade's silent type and she loves books!" Haruhi leaned down towards her, "Come on Yuki! Be a little nicer!"

Nagato looked to Haruhi and then to Seth. "Nice to meet you." She said with no emotion.

Seth smiled again and turned to me.

"And this is Kyon, the brigade's lowest ranking member!" Wait, now I'm lower than him? But he just joined! "You met him in class."

"Nice to meet you Seth," I lightly smiled and glanced to Haruhi. She hadn't even looked at me the entire time she's been in here. Something's going on with her and I intend to find out what. "So Seth, how do you like your uniform?"

Seth had come in wearing the school's uniform, something I seemed to have forgotten to mention. Or maybe it was that I didn't care enough to ask. "It's actually pretty comfortable! No wonder I never hear anyone complain about these uniforms!"

Haruhi grabbed Seth's wrist once more and began to pull him to the door, "Come on, Seth! Let's go check out that place you were telling me about earlier! I really wanna see it!"

"Are you sure? You don't want to hang out with your friends a little longer?" He looked back to us with a nervous expression and it seemed like he was a little embarrassed about this whole situation.

"Naah, we're fine! Besides, there aren't any mysteries for us to look for! Now come on! Let's go already!" Haruhi pulled him out the door and poked her head back in, looking directly at me. She had this mischievous smile on her face and slammed the door shut.

I growled and grabbed my bag, "I'm going home."

"Something wrong, Kyon?"

I sighed and looked to Koizumi, "Nothing's wrong. But since Haruhi decided that we don't have club activities today, I don't want to waste my time here anymore. You win the game Koizumi." I walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. "Just, look into this Seth guy for me alright? I… I don't trust him. I don't know why, but there's just this feeling I'm getting about him."

"I didn't feel any kind of threatening feeling from him, Kyon. Are you sure it's not something else?"

I turned to him, "I'm not jealous of him, alright? I just don't trust him. You felt it too didn't you Nagato?"

She looked up to me, "I do not trust this person either." I felt my inner-self smile and looked to Koizumi.

"I thought he was pretty nice…" Ms. Asahina was still twiddling her fingers together, sorry Ms. Asahina, but this was the one time where I couldn't side with you.

"Alright then, Kyon. I'll ask the organization to look into this for you. If he really does worry you that much." He gave a confident smile and began putting the game away, "Just try not to get to jealous of his spending time with Ms. Suzumiya…"

"I'm not jealous of him!" I shouted before slamming the door.

What an idiot, why would I be jealous of Seth? So what if he and Haruhi are spending a little time together. It's just them being friends. Why should I even care if they aren't just friends? I don't. That's that. Now time to go home and get some well-deserved sleep…

* * *

_**And so ends Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed the story so far and I hope you're excited for chapter two! Anyway, Review please! See you next chapter!  
**_


End file.
